


first

by Missilepen (TheycallmeVintinneOWO)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Underage Sex, who needs a social life when you have gay fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeVintinneOWO/pseuds/Missilepen
Summary: B knows his anatomy. So he decides to teach some to L. (Can be read with any of my dn fics. or not whatever.)





	first

**Author's Note:**

> im like ao3's shady drug dealler but with explicit fics. "hey kids u want sum badly written yaoi i got sum rite here"

L sat at his computer, crouched on his bed in a rather fetal position. He chewed absently on his thumb, staring at the list of letters and numbers that he so despised. He had to choose more successors.

He had to.

It's not like there was anything wrong with the second generation. Sure, they had their difficulties, but that was to be expected. The first generation was out of the question, mostly because--

There was a noise outside his door. L narrowed his eyes, closing his laptop slightly, reminding himself that he did indeed have a gun in his sock drawer, and it was probably some overtly-curious kid. Or Wammy forgot his ke-- The door opened. A tall, spidery, shadowy figure stepped through. L stared incredulously.

"Did you just pick my door lock, B?"

"No, I used my magic wand and said a spell, then the door magically opened. Yes, I picked your fucking lock." B said shortly, locking the door behind him. L raised an apprehensive brow as B walked lazily towards him. He grimaced when the younger man sat *right* next to him, their thighs pressed together. B leaned over L's shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at what he was working on. L sighed, rather irritated. 

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

L narrowed his eyes. B leaned more on his shoulder, and... Smelled him? L jerked away, staring fiercely at B as he smirked.

"I'm gonna miss you." He murmured, his voice softer than before. His grey eyes dropped to L's lips, and without even thinking about it, in three seconds he was pressed against L, his lips capturing L's in a full, sweet kiss. L's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but B's hands were entangled in his hair, and oh god his tongue was in his mouth and why did it feel so goddamn good?

B's long, graceful fingers found the zipper to L's jeans, unbuttoning them and then sliding them down as L squirmed.

"We can't -Ah!" He managed to gasp as B scraped his teeth gently across his bare throat, one hand cupping L's erection, the other desperately shoving his shirt up his chest, making L nearly whine when he brushed against his nipples.

"Can't what?" B purred, toying with L's nipple, pleased at the positively erotic noise coming from L's throat.

"We- Nngh!- We're not even 18!" He hissed, trying to swat B's hands away, as much as he desperately wanted it to continue. B stared quizzically at him before grinning and moving to sit on L's lap, the laptop long ago had been cast to the floor. He ground his hips against L's, moaning when their cocks rubbed up against another. Lawli was hard, and that thrilled B.

"So?"

B paused to remove random articles of clothing from both of them. L's boxers, his shirt, L's shirt, etc. He openly stared at L's naked body, making the detective flush. And then he pounced. He sucked on L's pink, swollen cock, making happy little humming noises. L gasped his name, making B want to fuck him senseless.

But not yet.

While he licked and sucked, hs fingers delved curiously in between L's ass cheeks and L gasped again, this time partly from shock. He watched, his eyes wide and his lips parted, curiosity overtaking him as B's lovely, spiny fingers probe inside him, two, then three, the back to two as B scissored him. One of his digits brushed against L's prostate and he moaned lewdly.

He was beginning to drip into B's mouth, and B relished every drop of salty precum. Letting his fingers slide out of L and L's cock slip out of his mouth, he went back to kissing L and then his dick was pressed against L's entrance. L practically quivered when this happened, and B pulled back long enough for them to make eye contact. L modded and he slammed himself in, basically dry, and the world exploded into white as he thrusted, jamming his cock against L's prostate.

They both came, and L collapsed. B rested his head against L's chest, counting his heart beats.

"I love you."

L wasn't quite sure what to say.


End file.
